


Every Morning

by RobinSonnets



Series: Sonnets [2]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Childhood, Circus, Gen, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinSonnets/pseuds/RobinSonnets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick's morning chores as a child in the circus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Morning

I still remember waking up at dawn

Each day to do my chores: Set up the wire.

Fix the net. Dust the bars. Before too long

I’d begin to climb the rungs, going high’r

To the top. I thought I had the entire

World underneath me. I thought I could fly.

I’d look over the edge, my mind on fire.

I needed to jump, to fall, feel that high

Of cheating death. Refusing to just die.

My father’s words, “first to fly, first to fall,”

Urged me. I had to fall to test my ties

On the net below, praying it holds. All

My senses screamed to stop. I ignored

Them. Stepped off. I was free and begged for more.

**Author's Note:**

> “First to fly, first to fall” comes from my personal experience when I was in a gymnastics club. Whoever set up the safety nets/wiring had to be the first one to test it out, to prove that it was safe. It was my instructor’s catch phrase. And I also couldn’t see Dick setting up the equipment for his parents without checking and trying it out first, to make sure they were safe.  
> -
> 
> Sonnet: #3  
> Format: Spenserian


End file.
